As small and inexpensive imaging devices become more readily available, there is an increasing occurrence of video recording by ordinary citizens of interactions involving, for example, law enforcement officers and alleged criminals. Additionally, many state and local law enforcement jurisdictions already mandate or encourage officers to use imaging devices during the course of their duties. For example, dashboard-mounted imaging devices are widely used. In many instances, such imaging devices record images of activity located at the front of the vehicle from a vantage point on the dashboard looking outward through the vehicle windshield and past the vehicle hood. The use of wearable or body-mounted imaging devices is growing and such imaging devices may capture images from a vantage point that matches the location at which the imaging device is worn, which may vary. Video or other images may also be available from security, traffic, and other imaging devices. Thus, there is an increasing prevalence of video or still images available for use in evidentiary and other judicial proceedings. However, the scene shown in various recorded video or still images may not always correspond to the scene as perceived by a person involved in the recorded incident at the time of video or still image capture.
For example, the field of view of a person is limited both horizontally and vertically. Furthermore, the human eye is not capable of focusing on everything in this field of view at once. Instead, the eye pupil must contract or dilate in order to focus on objects at different distances. In addition, the eye requires an adjustment period when transitions are made between bright and dark environments, before the eye can properly see in the new environment. For example, a certain transition time may be required upon entering a darkened theater from a sidewalk bathed in sunshine, or vice versa, before full vision is obtained.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.